


Hands-On

by GhostGarrison



Series: Dragon Age Tumblr Fics [8]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Architects, Blue-Purple Hawke, Co-workers, Construction Workers, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGarrison/pseuds/GhostGarrison
Summary: "The talented but easily flustered architect Anders who cant help giggle nervously when beefy construction site manager Hawke flirts with him."[for DovaBunny's prompt]





	Hands-On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DovaBunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovaBunny/gifts).



Hawke’s worked a lot of build sites before, dozens upon dozens of projects. His crew is far from inexperienced, taking his direction well and working quickly but safely. They’ve been through plenty of on-site issues together, but have always managed to get through the worst of it by working as a team. Hawke is proud to say that most of the issues over the years haven’t been the fault of their own, but rather fussy investors or picky inspectors.

But, in all his years in the industry, Hawke has never met anyone like Anders.

The man is the architect of his current build, the true visionary behind Kirkwall’s first true housing project. It was a controversy between city officials, but Anders himself pushed the initiative through and insisted it was something the homeless citizens of Kirkwall would truly benefit from. From what Hawke has gleaned from brief conversations and reading the news, Anders dedicated months of his life to meeting with donors who support his cause and designing everything down to the most minute details. The hardest part was getting it past the mayor, but the council superseded the heinous woman’s adamant refusal. 

The man in question is currently bent over the blueprints, shoulder-length golden hair tied up in a ponytail. His long, slender fingers trace the lines of the draft currently being built, as if to follow its realization in real time.

Anders tends to arrive just after noon, to speak with Hawke about the construction’s progress and the next day's plans. Normally a daily visit from the job’s architect signals a boring or sometimes hellish experience for Hawke and his crew—painstakingly perfectionist oversight means overtime and countless alterations over the course of a build. Lost time is lost money, and more trouble for Hawke and his crew.

But not with Anders. He simply inquires about the proceedings, reviews the drafts, and takes a walk through the build site with Hawke. Sometimes he even brings Hawke a sandwich from the local deli, or a cold refreshment if it’s particularly hot. At first he didn’t think twice about it—Anders just seemed like that kind of person—but then a few of his workers pointed it out over a lunch break.

“That architect has a thing for you” Gustav says one afternoon, between bites of his turkey sandwich. “You’d have to be fuckin' blind not to see it.”

“He looks at your arse all day,” Carver adds with a flat look, annoyed that this even had to be said aloud about his own brother.

The crew seems to agree as if it was a universal truth, but it comes as news to Hawke.

A week later, after gathering as much courage as he could muster, Hawke steps into the shade of the tent, removing his yellow hard hat and wiping the sweat from his brow. Anders doesn’t look up from the blueprints, but Hawke knows that he’s been noticed since a slight smile sets upon the man’s lips. Now that Hawke knows to look, he notices that Anders’ cheeks have turned pink simply by his presence.

“Afternoon, Hawke,” Anders says. “Things are looking good, as always.”

“No problems yet,” Hawke replies, leaning against one of the tent’s poles and crossing his arms. “Though I shouldn’t say that so early in the process.”

Anders hums in agreement, flipping through a few more of his drafts until he finds the part they just poured foundation for today. It stirs something in Hawke’s chest to see someone so devoted to something he’s building. Anders truly put his everything into this housing project, and it shows in his support and attention to detail.

As is his most basic nature, Hawke has flirted with Anders before, but the man has always managed to escape the situation or stutter his way through a diversionary topic. This time, Hawke can’t stop the words from slipping out, heavily laced with all the innuendo he’s been considering since learning about Anders’ possible affections.

“You really like to be _‘hands-on,’_ don’t you?”

Anders’ finger pauses it’s path around the lines of the draft, cheeks turning a darker shade of pink and this time not from the sun. His words, though quiet, ring loud and clear to Hawke.

“More than you know.”

**Author's Note:**

> saving this from the Tumblr Purge 2018
> 
> thanks to DovaBunny, who is an awesome person and also a great prompter :)
> 
> find me on tumblr/pillowfort @ storybookhawke


End file.
